


the red leather collar that started it all

by YesYourHighness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, F/F, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Threesomes, add more when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesYourHighness/pseuds/YesYourHighness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead he doesnt even say anything just slides something red under the door and walks away<br/>i picked it up hesitantly and held it in my hands for a moment<br/>it was a red collar that just had “dave” embroidered into the side of it<br/>i couldn’t help my overwhelming since of curiousity so i slid it onto my neck and fastened it<br/>it was the perfect fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press conference

“ _This deserves a proper introduction, oh well._  
_Don’t you see, I’m the narrator and this is just the prologue._ ”

  
okay so i got a story to fucking tell

  
i dont know why im even writing this down rose said it was a good idea to maybe get some feelings out maybe make me feel better im pretty sure its complete and utter bullshit that she spews out of her mouth daily but for once im going to actually take her advice and try it

  
i mean its not like shit could get anymore fucked up and i doubt anyone besides myself will read this but i think i need to tell someone even if youre not an actual person…

and by fucked up i mean *FUCKED UP CRAZY SHIT ABOUT TO GO DOWN MOTHERFUCKER* so you might as well fasten your little journal seat belt or just lie there on the dash and fall off later because no one gives a shit about your safety but whatever

it all started the day i graduated

it was a normal graduation i walked up the stage shook some hands ya know the usual

dirk was sitting in the crowd he was three years older than me and i was 18 so he was like an ancient 21

dirk didn’t look like his usual self he looked nervous and fidgety like he had something on his mind but there was always something on his mind

the thing that was weird was that he was actually showing it as like an actual *EMOTION ON HIS FACE* so that was enough to make it extremely weird  
on the drive home it just seemed to get worse

he kept having to wipe his hands on his pants every few minutes because his palms were sweaty knees spaghetti or some shit

i truly wondered what was on his mind because it was obviously fucking him up so maybe i could help

i didnt get the “best little bro in the whole world” mug for nothing

even if i bought it for myself

so we get home and immediately dirk sits his ass on the couch so i take off the cap i was still wearing without the gown for ironic purposes and sit down beside him

i say “dude whats up with you youve been acting all mad crazy since you woke up this morning”

and so he replies in this shaky voice “Dave, I think we need to talk.”

“okay man i dont have much to say so why dont you just tell me what we need to talk about”

“You remember how much closer we’ve gotten since, uh…”

“since bro died??? yeah”

“It seems I have accumulated some… Feelings for you, Dave.”

“what the fuck??? you mean like *RELATIONSHIP* feelings??????????????”

what he said scared me shitless because even though i wouldnt admit it at that moment i knew exactly what he meant

“I believe so. I think I find you sexually attractive.”

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DUDE WERE BROTHERS”

“Really, Dave? I hadn’t noticed.”

“APPARENTLY NOT SINCE YOU WANT TO FUCK ME”

he seemed to have calmed down now that hes gotten that fucked up shit off his chest

“Well, you’re not wrong. All I’m saying is that I find you attractive and I think you return my sentiments.”

my face had been on fire by then

i turned and high tailed my fine ass up to my room before locking myself in my closet

i could hear him laughing from the other side and say “Don’t even try to act closeted, Dave.”

okay so he didnt say that but that wouldve been fucking hilarious

instead he doesnt even say anything just slides something red under the door and walks away

i picked it up hesitantly and held it in my hands for a moment

it was a red collar that just had “dave” embroidered into the side of it

i couldn’t help my overwhelming since of curiousity so i slid it onto my neck and fastened it

it was the perfect fit

_“Oh you’re still so young,_  
_Desperate for attention._  
_And I aim to be,_  
_You’re eyes!_  
_Trophy boys, trophy wives.”_


	2. miss jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so that was just the beginning the next story im gonna tell about how fucked up me and my brother are is rated R because i will not be responsible for some PG13 kid reading this and being mentally scarred over how hot this incestuous smut is

_“You put a sour little sliver in my mouth now,_

_You move and took,_

_Hoping no one’s gonna find out,_

_We’re so lucky as we let it rain and they bow down,_

_Looking for the time of your life.”_

okay so that was just the beginning the next story im gonna tell about how fucked up me and my brother are is rated R because i will not be responsible for some PG13 kid reading this and being mentally scarred over how hot this incestuous smut is

                now im gonna go outside my little fucking grammar bubble and actually write correctly

                smut can’t be written just anyway trust me i know i read south park fanfiction

                a week after the whole color incident i finally decided to actually look up the whole *BDSM* thing assuming that’s what he wanted seeing as how he gave me a collar

                now im not gonna lie the thought of being humiliated punished and praised all turned me on insanely ive actually jacked off to the thought of it a couple times before

                when i looked it up there was something i hadnt known about which is that the after care can be just as pleasurable as the act itself

                this intrigued me and i couldnt deny that i might have also been sexually attracted to dirk

i couldnt say that i didnt want him to pin me down and tease me until i cried out his name and beg for release

                at least… thats what popped up into my head the very next day while i was stroking my dick in the shower

                so finally later that evening I came downstairs and what was I wearing???

                a black tank top a pair of skinny jeans that I knew hugged my ass nice and no socks

                what was weird about the outfit was that it was accompanied by the red leather collar fastened around my neck

                dirk’s eyebrows raised as i walked into the kitchen

he was at his computer typing up plans for an order he had gotten on a new machine i have no idea what type of machine it was but he would practically build anything for the right price

                thats how we got to keep our big ass apartment that bro had bought for the family it was definitely an upgrade from our last apartment

which was only a two bedroom so all two girls had to share a room and so did the boys

                 all of us had decided that after mom died we needed to leave our old giant house sell it and get something cheaper

it held too many memories for some reason that was different than when bro died none of us wanted to leave the 5 bedroom loft that he worked so hard to get us into

                his business wasn’t actually appropriate for normal kids but nothing in our home was normal and he never tried to hide it from us what it is he made for people

                smuppets ((smut puppets)) they were creepy as shit but super popular

though i think at least 70 of the ones he made he kept just so he could torture me with them

                it was just dirk and i left in it

dirk graduated college at the age of 16

rose would have done the same if she hadn’t been practically head over heels for a girl in her freshman class

so now rose is gone off to college with roxy whos working on her masters by now

                anyway we’re getting off track

                I walk into the kitchen wearing that outfit and I know Dirk is staring, because I can feel his eyes on me as I walked to the coffee pot.

                I felt a sudden breeze, then a hand squeeze my ass tightly, and finally the breeze again.

                The bastard flash stepped, just so he could grab my ass, but that wasn’t the worst part. When it happened, I dropped the coffee pot, shattering it everywhere in front of me. Hot coffee burned my feet, but all I could do was look back at Dirk, who was looking at the broken coffee pot on the floor.

                Suddenly through thick lenses of shades, we met each other’s eyes.

                “You know, coffee pots are exactly fucking free.” There was a darkness in his voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

                “Uh, yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I shifted away from the broken glass shards, leaning against the counter.

                I walked over to grab the broom and swept up most of the moist glass shards into a dust pan, before bending over—giving Dirk the perfect view of my ass—to clean up the rest of the mess with paper towels.

                Suddenly when I stood back up, Dirk was practically right on top of me. His shades were left on the table and he reached up to pull mine off as well.

                “Who makes the money in the house, Dave?” Blood red met bright orange eyes as he stared at me. His expression was a lot softer than his voice, so I knew he would stop if I told him to.

                “Uh, uh.” My face was on fire by now, so red with embarrassment and starting of lust that it covered the tip of my ears, “You do?”

                I stopped meeting his eyes, looking down at the paper towels in my hand instead.

                “Yes, so what does that mean?” When I didn’t say “back off” or push him away, he took the opportunity to press his hips against mine and I was trapped between him and the counter.

                “That you have to replace it…”

                “Nice matching up those two pieces, bro.” The sarcasm in his tone made my face even hotter.

“I’m sorry, I-I’ll uh, try to repay you for it?” I tried weakly.

                “And how would you repay me,” His nose pressed against my jawline and his hot breath was on my jugular, “You don’t have a job. I’m your only source of income.”

                My breath came out in a shutter and ever so slight, I pressed my hips upwards against his, my words coming out in barely a breath, “How do you want me to repay you, Dirk?” I lifted my head up as he lick up the base of my throat, a soft whimper escaping my lips.

                What he was about to say shocked me, “Be a good boy and let me eat you out.” He whispered huskily into my ear, his voice was filled with lust.

                My dick immediately became fully erect at his words, and suddenly I was being lifted off the ground and sat on the counter.

                Our hips were level now and he slowly ground his hips against mine, making me arch upwards and moan.

                It took a little bit of soft dry humping to realize that he was waiting for a vocal answer.

                “Yes, yes, sir.” I finally groaned out, barely able to form words as he ground harder against my cock through my jeans, and I could feel pre-cum leaking through the material.

                “Good boy, Dave.” He bit down hard on where my jaw and my neck meet, and I cried out loudly, gripping the counters as I nearly lost it then and there.

                My pants were off in a flash, I barely had time to breathe before I was left in my boxer briefs. Dirk’s lips hovered over mine and I thought he was going to kiss me, hoped he was going to, but he didn’t.

                Instead he grabbed my thighs and pulled my towards him quickly, making my shoulder blades slam into the cabinets behind me as my ass was pulled off the counter.

                He hooked my knees over his shoulders and started mouthing the head of my dick through the thin cloth. Dirk kept repeating the same thing over and over again, “My good boy, my good boy.” He kept saying and I moaned in agreement every time.

                My boxer briefs were pulled off as well, discarded on the floor beneath me.

                Dirk used his thumb to spread the cheeks of my ass, as he licked down my balls, down my taint, until he finally found my entrance.

                He gave it an experimentally lick and I’m glad I just took a shower because I hadn’t even known people did this until now, but the way he was talking, I wasn’t going to say _no._

His tongue circled my hole, prodding at it with his tongue. It felt amazing, even more so, since he played with my balls.

                My back was arched high off the counter, as I continuously moaned and cried out my words, “ _Yes, yes, fuck Dirk, yes. Aah! Dirk.”_

I was rocking my hips back and forth, practically fucking myself with his tongue and humping the air, so I barely noticed when his middle and ring fingers tapped at my mouth.

                My older brother pulled his tongue out of my asshole—something before then I had never thought I’d say—and he spoke hoarsely, “Suck.”

                So I did. I practically made love to those two fingers, my tongue sliding between them, and sucking softly while I met his eyes.

                He let out the softest groan as he watched me, I could feel his fully erect dick against my asshole through his sweat pants, and Dirk kept rocking his hips against it, like he was begging to be in there.

                I whimpered his name around his fingers, it came out gargled and smothered, but I think he got what I meant by it because he pulled his fingers from my mouth. He trailed the palm of his hand down my body, making me shudder when he brushed over my nipple.

                His one hand continued to trail down my body until his fingers finally found access to my whole. One began to press in and I started panting. I had done this to myself plenty of times, but damn did it feel good now that someone else was doing it.

                He used his free hand to tweak and play with my nipples, and my hands found purchase on his shoulders, where my nails dug into his skin. He growled at me.

                It seemed like centuries of teasing before he pressed his finger in fully, adding the other—he must’ve noticed I had already stretched myself before—and they started to prod around, searching for something.

                I doubted that he’d find my prostate. I’d been fingering myself for years and I had never found it, so I doubted that on the first try he—

                “FUCK!” I screamed in shocking pleasure as he shoved his finger straight against that glorious spot inside me. He pulled his fingers out nearly all the way before shoving them back into the same spot of before, hard, making me scream again.

                Dirk’s free hand finally left my nipple and covered my mouth, “God damn it, Dave, do you want the neighbors to call the cops?” He said, but he didn’t actually sound mad, his eyes were dark with lust and he was panting heavily.

                I quickly shook my head but as soon as I did, he shoved his fingers up into my prostate, once more, but he didn’t stop. He just kept thrusting into me over, and over, and over, and over. I screamed against his palm, every time.

                His lips were all over my chest, biting me through my shirt, with just enough pain to keep me from cumming too quickly.

                I gasped behind his hand, my breath coming out quick through my nose and by this time I was thrusting my hips against his hand in time with him, his palm pressing against my taint each time.

                The pleasure was overwhelming, I felt tears welling up in my eyes as my body begged for release, but the entire time Dirk refused to touch my dick. I think he was trying to see if he could get me off with just his fingers.

                “You’re such a good boy, Dave.” He said and I cried out once more in response, “But god you’re such a slut. You’re practically pouring pre-cum. Do you want to cum, Davey?”

                He had whispered the last part, but I heard it and I screamed, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Even to this day, I’m embarrassed at how desperate and needy sounding I was the entire time. No one had ever touched me like this and my entire body was flushed, with a tight coiling in the bottom of stomach. I knew I was going to cum soon.

                “Then cum for me, Dave. You look so pretty in the cute little tank top. Let’s ruin it.”

                And ruin it, I did. I think his words were all I needed to let go. I had never came so hard in my life, streams of cum shooting up, I hit my own jaw and collar bone with it.

                I also managed to also hit the underside of Dirk’s chin, which he used his hand—that I wasn’t still riding on through my orgasm—to swipe his thumb in the small white glob and put it in his mouth. He had exaggerated a moan as he pulled his thumb from his lips with a soft ‘ _pop’_ noise.

                after i had finished my orgasm i fell limp against the shelves behind me groaning in sensitivity as he removed his fingers

                i thought he would ask me to return the favor instead he just picked me up bridal style and carried me to the tub where i dozed and he bathed me

                i tried weakly a few times asking him if he wanted me to return the favor but he just kept shushing me telling me how much of a *good boy* i was

                i slept in his bed that night

                naked

                and as i lied there feeling his softening hard on against my ass as he spooned me all i could do was feel really special

                then all of a sudden i heard him whisper in my ear “Dave… Can I kiss you?”

                of course i replied with “yes”

                i should’ve been grossed out since he had just had his tongue up my butthole

                but i couldn’t find it in me to be bothered by that fact

                i was sloppy and inexperienced with our soft kiss but he seemed to know what he was doing so it kind of balanced it out

                the kiss wasnt lust filled like i thought it would be but then i realized that he hadnt wanted our first kiss to be in the midst of sex

he wanted it to be special

                that sappy fucker

                but it was sweet and soft and i loved every second of it and we continued to kiss like that until his lips moved down my neck

                he butterfly kissed down my neck and gently massaged my inner thigh in the least sexual way possible

                my eyes became heavy with sleep and they were half lidded when i whispered “that was amazing, dirk”

                i had rolled my head upwards so he could have more skin to cover and he just whispered in my ear “I know, baby.” i could feel his smirk “Just go to sleep now, we can talk about it in the morning.”

“kay” i said back already half way asleep as soon as my eyes fully closed

_“A pretty picture,_

_But the scenery is so loud._

_A face like heaven,_

_Catching lighting in your night gown._

_Back away from the water, baby,_

_You might drown,_

_Looking for the time of your life.”_

               

               


End file.
